sleepercell
by natia
Summary: Chapter 3 is UP and Goren has been kidnapped by Al Qaieda. Whatever will become of our hero?
1. meet luca sava

Disclaimer: I don't own Goren, Eames or any other of the LOCI characters etc...  
  
After posting the first chapter I visited some of the fan pages and realised Leila is VDO's daughter's name so Leila Johannes' name has been changed to Roxana Johannes.  
  
Also I meant to say ATF not FDA lol (late night)

'But Captain!' Eames exclaimed. 'We have been working on this sting for over a month. We are so close to getting Johannes and his buddies!'

She turned in a silent request for support from her partner, Bobby Goren, who was pacing behind her, trying to make sense out of the fact that the Captain pulled the plug on their investigation into an art smuggling ring. When she realised Bobby was away in his own world she turned back to Captain Deakin.

'Are you going to tell us why you are stopping this investigation?'

Her tone conveyed frustration. Deakin sat back down in his chair and swung slightly to his right. He hated to pull his two best investigators off a case but he had his orders from above.

'Johannes is involved in something a bit more deadly than art smuggling. The FBI and ATF have been on his tail for a long time and their case takes priority I'm afraid. We have to back off for now at least.'

'But what about Elaine Smithson's murder? Johannes killed her to shut her up. What are we going to tell her family? What can be more important than getting a cold blooded killer?'

The unfairness of the situation was getting to Eames. Deakin spread his arms in a helpless gesture.

'The FBI did not give me many details, only that Johannes and his mob are to be left alone – '

'Which one is it Captain, drugs or arms?' Interrupted Detective Goren.

He stepped up to the Captain's desk, his head quirked slightly to one side in that typical Goren way, one arm folded across his chest the other pointing towards the Captain.

'That's it isn't it? Johannes is into one or the other if the ATF is involved, but why the FBI?'

He wondered aloud. Eames and Deakin could almost hear the wheels in his brilliant if somewhat weird mind click towards the right answer.

'Look Goren, I am not at liberty to discuss the details –' Goren didn't let him finish this sentence either. He turned to Eames as if confiding in her.

'We know.... that Johannes is smuggling art from the former Soviet Republic mainly from Kazakhstan and Uzbekistan. Countries that are known to have terrorist groups, but they have a grudge with Russia, so why is the FBI so interested, hmmm?

Eames followed Goren's lead.

'But Uzbekistan has a border with Afghanistan.'

Eames nodded with sudden understanding.

'Captain are you telling us Johannes is smuggling arms for Al Qaieda?'

Goren did a quick pirouette to face his Captain again, a move that belied his 6"3' frame. Deakin virtually popped out of his seat and moved to stand in front of his detectives.

'No I am not telling you anything, so you better not go around talking about Johannes and Al Qaieda in the same sentence.'

Goren had a tight smile on his lips. The Captain's agitation confirmed his suspicions. Deakin however was not prepared to discuss the issue of Johannes further.

'Discussion is over Detectives. Your orders are to back away from Johannes. Are we understood?'

'Yes Captain.' The partners replied in unison.

'You may leave.' Deakin returned to sit behind his desk as the detectives moved towards the door.

* * *

Eames slammed the folder on her desk. She looked at her partner expecting to see the same frustration etched on his face, in his gestures. Instead she found him carefully putting his expensive hand made suit jacket on the back of his chair then watched almost incredulously as he sat down and rested his arms on the desk. He looked up to see her glaring at him.

'What?' he asked, even though he knew the answer.

'How can you give up so easily? We've been on this guy's tail for weeks?'

Goren looked around as if to assure himself no one was listening then looked up at Eames.

'Who said I am giving up, Eames? Something is fishy about the whole Johannes business.'

Eames sat down across from him.

"Yeah, he is a terrorist who likes art?' Goren leaned forward, the crisp white shirt stretching across his wide chest and shoulders.

'I mean that Deakin very conveniently let us believe what we wanted to believe. This leads me to conclude that Johannes' involvement in terrorism is not all that it seems.'

He leaned back in his chair with a satisfied look in his dark eyes. '

What are you talking about Goren?'

'You worked with him for almost a month as his new PA, right?'

'Right.'

'Did you ever see or hear or read about anything not related to art while working with him?'

'No, all his work, legal and illegal was about the paintings, the carvings the artefacts. Do you think they are all a code for weapons?'

'And you were able to access his secure files and his diary and trace all the phone calls he made? And they were all to do with his art business, right?'

'Yes Bobby.'

But he already knew the answer to the questions he was asking. He bared his teeth in the semblance of a predatory smile, like a panther would just as it was about to strike.

'The FBI is not after Johannes at all.'

'Then.... hang on, are you saying he is a cover for someone else?'

Goren nodded.

'Yup, and I bet the poor sucker has no idea that he is being used for much bigger purposes.'

'But who is using him? One of his partners?'

Goren shook his head.

'Think Eames. You met all the important people in his life. Who can be easily overlooked but still have some say in his life, who can disappear in the background, appear insignificant and be ignored without consequences, yet still go wherever he goes, unhindered and unwatched?'

Goren saw in her eyes the exact moment Eames figured out who the FBI were chasing.

'Roxana Johannes, his wife.'

'Yup. I bet you anything she is the Al Qaieda link, and the FBI is not looking at arms dealing. She is either a sleeper or can lead them to a sleeper cell.'

'My God Goren, and I felt so sorry for her, being married to a murderer with two mistresses. She seemed so downtrodden and insignificant...' Eames trailed off, once again amazed at Goren's ability to sift and analyse factual information with such speed and accuracy.

'Now what?' They looked at each other in silence.

* * *

It was after 3am when Eames' cell phone interrupted her fuzzy, slightly erotic dream. She found the instrument immediately, having practiced the same move countless times over the past couple of years.

'Where is the body?' she asked.

'Detective, this is Captain Deakin. I need you in the office ASAP. There have been some new developments in the Johannes case.'

She jerked to a sitting position, her hear pounding in her chest. Goren! What has he done now?

'Is Goren –'

'I have already called Detective Goren.'

The captain hung up without a word. Eames slumped back on the pillow, the adrenalin draining out of her suddenly. She forced herself to push aside the reasons her heart pounded at the thought of Goren getting hurt and dressed herself quickly.  
  
Bobby Goren was already sitting in a chair looking as fresh as an unshaved daisy when she walked into the captain's office.

'Close the door Detective.'

She did as instructed then sat in the chair next to her partner. He gave her a wink, and she frowned back at him. Deakin sat on the edge of his desk facing them.

'Earlier tonight, or rather last night, the FBI's undercover agent in the Johannes case was critically injured in an unrelated car accident. Agent Malone was supposed to be a new contact for Roxana Johannes, whom the FBI suspects of being an Al Qaieda operative.'

He looked expectantly at his detectives, but no surprised exclamations greeted him. Goren looked at Eames then they both looked back to Deakin. He sighed. After three years of working with Detectives Goren and Eames he really shouldn't be surprised at their investigative and deductive skills. He cleared his throat and continued.

'The FBI has requested our help since Detective Eames had already infiltrated the Johannes' stronghold. You will continue with your role as Thomas' PA, and try to develop a relationship with his wife Roxana.'

'No problem Captain.'

Goren looked slightly jealous at his partner's good fortune in being actively involved in such an interesting case. He started to fidget more vigorously, and crossed his legs twice before he realised his actions and willed himself to calm down. Deakin turned to Goren.

'I have suggested you as a replacement for Special Agent Malone. The FBI has agreed. Case files are on your desk. You will be Luca Sava, an American citizen of Serbian Muslim descent. Your knowledge of Slavic languages should come in useful. The real Luca Sava has been killed a few months ago by unknown assailants. His death has been kept a secret. Luca Sava's name first came up a few years ago during the FBI's Lakemba six investigations, but there never was any solid evidence.'

Goren nodded knowingly. Eames looked confused.

'The Lakemba six were a group of young Muslim men, citizens of US who trained in the Al Qaieda camps in Afghanistan. They were thought to be the first sleeper cell made up of US citizens, rather than foreigners living in the US'.

God old Goren, the walking talking encyclopaedia, Eames thought to herself.

'Roxana's first call to Luca some time before his death was intercepted by the FBI. They arranged a meeting to 'set up a business to import various goods' from southern Russia. Due to Thomas Johannes's business travels and her need to accompany him for appearances sake, their meeting was rescheduled several times. Last night, the FBI received a message from Roxana on Luca's cell requesting an urgent meeting; however by then Agent Malone had his car accident.'

Deakin slid off his desk and came to stand in front of Detective Goren.

'This is where you come in. In the morning you will call Roxana and arrange a meeting with her.' Deakin walked behind his desk, and the partners stood up, Goren towering over Eames' slight frame.

'Be careful Detectives.' Deakin urged his best investigators.

* * *

'Coffee Eames?'

It was almost 8am and both had spent the last few hours poring over the files from the FBI. Eames looked up to her partner who stood by her desk, an empty cup in his hand and his eyebrows lifted in question. He looks cute, the unbidden thought popped into her mind. Alexandra Eames shook her head to dislodge the stray thought. Goren took that as a negative answer to his question and took off in the direction of the coffee dispenser.

'Bobby! Wait, I'll have some coffee too.'

He nodded and in no time returned with two cups of steaming hot caffeine laden drinks. They sipped the first mouthfuls in silence savouring the dark aroma.

From the FBI files they found that Luca Sava had a Serbian mother and an American father, who had left Luca and his mother for his English secretary. His mother turned to prostitution to support them as his father had cleverly managed to evade support payments. His mother's work ostracised Luca from the close-knit Serbian Muslim community fuelling his hate towards women. His youth had been troubled; he joined various gangs, and twice was accused of rape and assault as a minor only to have the charges dismissed when the victims had a sudden change of mind. He had been a small time drug dealer and occasional pimp, until he turned to his mother's religion and ended up in a radical Muslim organisation, which had been on the FBI's watch list since 9/11. The group's link to Al Qaieda was never proved, until Roxana's first phone call.

Eames was the first to speak.

'This Luca sounds like he was a real piece of work. You should have no problem taking his place.'

At this statement, Goren's head snapped up. There was strange look in his eyes, something akin to hurt. His voice was cold when he spoke.

'What are you saying Eames? Are you implying my character is the same as this .. this.. misogynist wanna-be terrorist?'

Goren's fidgeting increased, and he couldn't sit still.

'Goren, calm down.'

She put her hand on his forearm, feeling the power and warmth. He shook her hand off.

'Bobby, you misunderstand me. You can get into these criminal minds so well, you have an understanding beyond us mere mortals, so I think you can act like this Luca Sava easily, but I know you will never become like him.'

Goren suddenly felt embarrassed. Eames was his rock, his partner, and knew him better than most people, and she would never insult him by comparing him to Luca Sava. Perhaps reading about the evil that was Luca and understanding the evil that was Luca and knowing how easy it would be to slip into such evil had disturbed him more than he realised. Eames was right. He could play Luca Sava easily, too easily in fact. Goren looked up to find her staring at him with a puzzled expression. He gave her a crooked smile.

'Early morning?'

'Apology accepted Goren.'

She said pointedly but softened the words with a smile as she stood up and removed her coat from the back of the chair.

'I have to go to the gallery it is almost time for Leanne to arrive to work.'

'Mhmm and I better make that call to Roxana.'

He accompanied her to the elevator.

'See you back here around 5pm I guess.'

Goren waved to her distractedly, the other hand holding the cell phone to his ear, waiting to be connected to Roxana Johannes.


	2. serendipity

Disclaimer: they are not mine not mine waaahhhhh

It was just after 6 pm when Alex Eames walked into the Major Crime Squad Room. Most of the desks were empty as people left for the day. Bobby Goren's desk was one of them, but she knew he would be coming soon as the sting was supposed to go down tonight. The month long undercover investigation had yielded numerous leads, however they were still short of the most important information – the bank account numbers holding the funds for the sleeper cells. Not only that, but the accounts would enable the FBI to trace the funds all the way back to the individual donors and donor countries. And Roxana Johannes had finally told Goren, who was undercover as Luca Sava, that tonight, at her husband's art exhibition she would hand him the necessary data.

Eames dumped her coat and bag on her desk and went to get a cup of coffee. The lights in the hallway were on the blink again and she made a mental note to call the maintenance guys. Holding the hot coffee tightly in her hands she turned back towards the office, and managed to trip and spill her drink exactly in front of the elevator. Eames thanked her lucky stars that the drink didn't spill on her green pantsuit. She grabbed a handful of paper towels from the kitchen and began to wipe up the spill when she heard the elevator open on her right.

A pair of size 13 black leather motorcycle boots appeared in her line of vision and Alex let her eyes travel up over a pair of long muscular legs encased in tight black leather pants, topped off with a black shirt with the three top buttons open and a black leather jacket.

'Hungry Eames?' Detective Goren held out a paper bag with a neighbouring deli's logo. Eames swallowed hard.

'No thanks.'

She wiped up the last drop of coffee and followed her partner into the office.

'Nice outfit, Bobby. What did you do, rob a bikie?'

'Ha ha funny, Eames. I see you are green with envy.' He retorted good- naturedly.

Captain Deakin came out of his office. He did a double take when he saw Detective Goren's outfit.

'I just finished talking to the FBI. Everything is set up, ready for you two.'

'Yeah, we are meeting Agent Todd near the Gallery.'

Eames answered. Goren nodded, whilst chewing thoughtfully on his BLT sandwich.

'Take care you two. I will be waiting for your call when you are finished.' 'Yes Captain.'

* * *

'I can't believe how different you look, Bobby!' Alexandra Eames glanced sideways at her partner, then focused back on the road.

'Back at ya, Eames!' Detective Goren shifted in the seat of the SUV.

"I guess it's been awhile since our last undercover operation.'

'Yeah.' Eames turned right into 67th Avenue and continued towards the Johannes Art Gallery.

'Do you think she will give you the bank account details?'

'I hope so Eames. We have been playing her game for over a month now. The deal is supposed to go down tonight.'

Goren fidgeted with his shirt, feeling slightly uncomfortable with having the top three buttons open.

'It's rather clever of Roxana to use her husband's exhibition opening as a cover.' she said.

Eames pulled into a pre-arranged parking space a few blocks from the art gallery, behind a dark blue van. An FBI agent, wearing the standard jacket with the yellow lettering, jumped out of the side door of the van and jogged up to the driver's side window.

'Everybody is in position, Detectives. We have two agents already at the party, 4 snipers on the roof, there, there and two on the other side.' He pointed out the positions of the snipers as he spoke.

'ATF is covering all exits and are ready to respond should the need arise.'

The partners nodded in unison. The FBI agent reached into the SUV and handed Goren and Eames their microphones. Eames attached the special earrings to her earlobes, while Goren clipped the fake button to his shirt. The agent tapped the roof of the vehicle as he stepped back and gave them the thumbs up sign. The SUV pulled out into traffic only to slow down a block later. Goren jumped out silently and blended into the sparse crowds populating the pavements, and headed towards the Johannes Gallery.

* * *

Three drinks and two hours later, Goren was beginning to loose patience. Roxana had done an amazing job of avoiding him all evening, constantly hanging on someone or else's arm, playing the gracious hostess and wife. But Goren had noticed that her manner was agitated and her perpetual smile looked wolfish. Goren glanced briefly at Eames, who was busy chatting to one of the artists whose work was on display.

'I see my husband's new PA has caught your attention Luca.' Roxana's slightly catty voice sounded to his left. He turned to face her.

'Are you avoiding me Roxana? I am beginning to loose patience.'

Goren's voice dripped ice. Roxana ignored his question and the unspoken warning in his voice.

'Do you have a thing for redheads, Luca?'

Her voice was almost triumphant as she asked the question. Goren's instincts kicked in. Something is different about Roxana, he thought, she seems a little manic. His eyes scanned the brightly lit room, but everything seemed normal. Waiters serving champagne in crystal flutes wandered among the well-dressed crowds, in another part of the gallery a quartet played Mozart and the animated buzz of conversation seemed just right. His gut however was still telling him something was amiss. He decided to switch tactics, pretending boredom and disinterest.

'Redheads, brunettes, blondes, they are all the same, and good for only one thing.'

Once again he let his eyes wonder around the room, until a pair of slightly familiar, grey eyes met his. His mind automatically searched his photographic memory for information on the owner of the grey eyes. It only took a nanosecond to remember her as Claire Hammond, a graduate student who had been a witness in an arson case from a few months ago. Of all the times and places to bump into a witness from a previous case, he cursed.

From the smile on her face it was obvious she had recognised him too. As Detective Bobby Goren of the Major Crime Squad! Goren looked around frantically for his partner, hoping to get her attention somehow, but now she was busy in a conversation with Thomas Johannes himself. No help there he thought. His mind began to devise ways of dealing with the potential disaster even as Claire Hammond raised a slim hand in greeting and began to make her way through the crowds towards him.

Roxana, noticing his sudden tensing, swivelled around and noticed Claire's wave.

'One of your girlfriends, is it?'

Her tone was spiteful, but her comment gave Goren an idea.

'Jealous Roxana?'

He heard her gasp of outrage as he moved to intercept Claire Hammond.

'What a surprise to meet you here De-'

Claire's words were cut off unceremoniously by Goren's mouth, and his arms embraced. Her body tensed in outrage at his unexpected manhandling. Keeping her lips covered in the pretence of a kiss, Goren grabbed her tightly around the waist and began to push her unobtrusively towards the emergency exit. To an inexperienced observant it would have looked like an overly amorous greeting, and no one really paid any attention to them except Roxana, who after a few seconds, turned away furiously; and his partner, who looked stunned. Outside in the FBI van, the agents monitoring the microphones looked at each other perplexed.

* * *

Claire Hammond's rational mind shut down about 5 seconds after Detective Goren's lips fastened on her own. She struggled against his hold, but the arm around her waist was unyielding. Panic gripped her as the emergency exit door shut behind them, leaving them alone in the dimly lit stairwell. Her wide eyes stared into his in mute appeal.

He pushed her up against a wall and held her there with the weight of his body. She could feel the contours of his chest and the hardness of his thighs through the thin material of her dress. A large hand replaced his lips. She trashed her head side-to-side hoping to dislodge his hand. Tears of frustration welled in her eyes. He stilled her thrashing head, and leaned close to whisper in her ear.

'Claire STOP!' It was the heat of his breath sending shivers down her spine that stopped her struggling and she stood motionless staring into his eyes.

'If I remove my hand will you scream?' She shook her head.

Despite her assurance his hand stayed put, although the pressure against her lips eased.

'Listen Claire, I can explain. Just give me a sec. OK?' She nodded but his hand still stayed.

With his other hand he removed what looked like a button from his shirt, lifted it towards his lips and whispered into it. 'Something has come up. I have to go offline. Stay put; the operation has not been compromised. Over and out.' With his thumb he flicked a tiny switch and pocketed the microphone.

He turned those penetrating eyes on her.

'Claire, I am working undercover, and this... it.. you recognising me almost compromised the operation.'

His hand finally fell from her lips and he moved a step back. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, and then uncrossed them. His right hand reached out towards her palm up.

'I'm sorry for... frightening you and ... for kissing you and ... for manhandling you but it was the only way I could hmm... stop you from revealing my identity.'

Goren ran a hand over his face and began to pace. Claire slumped against the wall, relief making her knees too weak to support her. Goren sidled next to her, but did not invade her personal space again.

'Claire. Are you all right?' She nodded her head.

After a while she squared her shoulders and regrouped herself. He pushed himself away from the wall took a few steps in one direction, only to pace back towards her. She looked up at him, all traces of tears gone from her eyes.

'So what is the usual protocol in cases like this?' Claire's tone was light.

Goren shrugged.

'I ... I don't ... to be honest this never happened before.'

He paced up and down in front of her. He stopped and tilted his head to one side.

'Well I'll be going home then, Detective, if that is all right with you.'

Claire dusted off the back of her dress ran her fingers to her mahogany coloured hair and started towards the door.

'And I hope you won't be offended if I ignore you next time we meet.'

'Claire.' Goren's fingers touched her shoulder lightly.

Claire stopped still, keeping her back towards him. Goren moved to stand in front of her.

'I need your help.' He held out a hand to stop her from interrupting him.

'Wait. Please hear me out.'

Claire closed her mouth, and crossed her arms, waiting for him to continue. She watched Goren's face become animated as he explained his idea. She had noticed his amazing intelligence during the investigation into the college arson a few months earlier, and had even admitted to a slight crush on him. It is only his mind I am fascinated with, she assured herself then. Looking at his eyes now, the long fingered hands moving to explain a point, the memory of his lips on hers, that tall body plastered along hers... Claire suddenly realised she hadn't heard a word he had said.

'I'm sorry, could you repeat that again?' she asked.

Goren nodded.

'I know this is strange... and highly irregular. We don't use civilians ... but like I said, Roxana, the woman I was talking to earlier, she is our ...she is the focus of our investigation.'

Claire nodded, encouraging him to continue.

'She has information that we need. I don't have .... I can't go into details, you understand, but she knows me as Luca Sava.'

Claire interrupted his pacing.

'I don't understand why you need my help?'

'Well, Roxana thinks you are my girlfriend – '

'I wonder why?' Claire's sarcasm wasn't lost on Goren, and he had the grace to look a little guilty.

'The thing is that it will look strange if I go back in there ... ' he pointed towards the closed door 'without ...you ... my girlfriend.'

He waited expectantly.

'I see.' But she didn't really, so she stalled for time. 'Is there any danger?'

'Yes... I mean no. I mean you don't have to worry about that. I will protect you.'

Claire looked suspicious.

'The FBI and ATF have agents in place, my partner, Detective Eames is there as well... Look Claire, I really really need your help. In return I promise I will make sure nothing will happen to you.'

He emphasised his point with his mobile hands.

'All you have to do is pretend you are my girlfriend for tonight.'

He took her hands in his and she let the warmth of his fingers envelop her hands. Almost on a different consciousness level, she felt the smoothness of his palm and had a barely controllable urge to hold his hands to her cheeks.

'I don't think –'

'All you have to do is follow my lead. Just talk. Please Claire.' He leaned in close to her.

'Just talk?' Claire asked again.

'Yes, just talk. Avoid giving specific details as details can trip you up. Try and be vague.' Goren instructed her.

Claire wanted to refuse, her preserving instincts wanted her to refuse, but his fingers were still holding hers, and they felt so nice and safe and exciting. She couldn't remember a time when a man's touch excited her rather than terrified her. She looked up at Detective Goren and nodded.

'You owe me, Detective!'

'Anything you want. Just remember to call me Luca.'

He pulled her gently towards the door. As he stepped inside the gallery he turned back to her and smiled.

'Thank you.' He mouthed silently.

* * *

Goren didn't even have time to let Eames know of the slight change in plans. It took Roxana less than two minutes to track them down and he tightened his hand slightly on Claire's in warning.

'I am surprised to see you back so soon, considering the way you fell on each other.' Roxana began.

Claire allowed herself a satisfied smile as she answered.

'I'm sure even you remember what it's like to be young and in love.'

If looks could kill, he would be holding Claire's lifeless body in his arms, Goren thought. He was quite impressed with Claire's initial performance. He tried to remember what she was studying at university. Maybe it was drama and acting.

'Young and stupid you mean, Miss.....?' Roxana retorted, an angry red stain flushing her cheeks.

Claire laughed.

'Hardly stupid, I just received my doctorate in mathematics. So it is Dr Claire Ha...Harris.' She decided to use a fake name at the last moment.

Clare felt Goren's arm go around her shoulders and pull her close. So much for 'just talking' she thought.

'Doctorate?! I wasn't aware your interest in the female species extended to her brain Luca?'

Roxana turned to Goren and in the process dismissed Claire with a shrug of her shoulders.

'It doesn't Roxana. Claire and I don't waste our time talking do we?' Claire nodded and Goren continued. 'And we certainly don't talk about mathematics. Unless it is to count how many times we do it.'

Claire just smiled up at him adoringly and burrowed herself closer to his shoulder, letting her hand slip inside his shirt and rest on his chest. Goren jumped slightly at her touch, then bent his head and planted a kiss on her startled lips

'Oh for God's sake, go an get a room.' Roxana said viciously.

Goren stared into Claire's eyes as he answered.

'Maybe we will, thanks for the suggestion.' Claire was mesmerised by the sudden look of lust in his eyes.

'But Luca if you leave now you won't get to meet our common friend.'

Goren finally looked up from Claire and zeroed in on Roxana.

'I'm running out of patience Roxana, and I am not in the mood for your word games anymore. Or for meeting your friends.' He added for good measure.

Roxana's laugh was affected, and her long red fingernails bit into his free arm.

'Not even Aziz?' She looked at him intently as she dropped her bombshell. 'He can't wait to see you again Luca.'

'Hmm.' His answer was nonchalant, but his mind was working frantically.

'You do know Aziz, don't you Luca?'

If this Aziz had met Luca Sava before his death then Goren's cover was about to be blown again, and they still didn't have the information they needed. He affected a bored tone.

'Yes, of course I know Aziz. I just wonder how well _you_ know him?'

It was obvious Roxana hadn't expected him to go on the offensive, and she looked furious. It was becoming clear to Goren that this Aziz was an important man in the hierarchy of Al Qaieda, especially if Roxana felt comfortable threatening Luca with Aziz's presence. However he didn't let her speak.

'It is just as well Aziz is here, he won't be too pleased with the delays you have caused... in the flow of ... mhmm...communication, if you know what I mean?'

The red talons dug painfully into his arm. He removed his other arm from around Claire's shoulders and grabbed her wrist tightly. He knew his grip would leave a bruise by tomorrow, but he didn't care. Their silent battle continued until she suddenly broke eye contact.

'Bastard!'

She swore at him under her breath and reached into her shoulder bag. Goren tensed slightly, and moved to shield Claire. Roxana pulled out a cell phone. She slapped it into his hand and looked at him with loathing. Then suddenly she looked past his shoulder and her lips turned up in a caricature of a smile.

'Well Luca, I guess you get to meet Aziz after all.'

TBC. Please review/comments.


End file.
